To close for Comfort
by Jonasluver
Summary: Nick meets Bella and she turns his world upside down. Is he willing to change his good boy ways for her? What does he do when he finds out her big 'SECRET' find outt. Jonas Brothers Fanfict
1. Chapter 1 The start of the flip

A love story :D xoxo via

**A new story hahaha I'll be updateing the others soon!! I promise!! :D xoxo via.**

**To Close for Comfort**

Nick had been sitting in Starbucks for 10 minutes already.

Joe had set him up on a blind date at 12.

He was wearing his red ray bans and a black voulcom hoddie.

Unlike his brother, Joe, Nick wore loose pants.

He sighed.

"She's not coming." he said out loud.

Just as he got up to leave a girl in a mini skirt and a tank top came in.

Her hair was pitch black and her eyes a jade green.

She walked over to Nick and smiled.

"You must be Nick." she said.

He nodded, "Yea that's me and you are?"

"Isa." she said with a know it all smile.

"Can I get you something?" Nick asked quickly.

"Of course." she replied.

He waited for her to tell him what she wanted.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

"Whatever I don't care." she said sitting down.

"Alrightyy." he ordered them vanilla beans and gave her hers.

"EW this taste like... Something." she pushed the cup away from her and glared at nick.

'Note to self never let Joe set me up again!' Nick told himself.

"So how old are you?" nick asked.

He was trying to hold in his anger.

"16." she said as though it was obvious.

"Cool." Nick said putting on a forced smile.

"I hate your hair." she told him.

He griped his drink.

"Well this is the hair I was born with." he sighed.

"Poor you." she laughed.

'She's a bitch.' he growled to himself.

"Well I'm leaving." she said.

He felt like doing a flip right there.

"It was nice meeting you." he lied.

"Yea whatever." she growled.

She walked threw the doors and Nick sighed.

He turned to leave and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" said the petite blonde.

"No it was my fault." Nick said politely.

He took off his ray bans and took a better look at her.

Her hair was blonde, not a white blonde but normal, her eyes a light green.

She was tan and had on a bright yellow sweatshirt with faded jeans.

"I'm Bella." she said smiling.

"Nick." he smiled right back.

'She's cute." he thought to himself.

"Well I have to go." she said walking towards the door.

"Hold on!" Nick called a little too loud, a few people turned to look at him.

His face turned a light pink and he walked over to her.

"Where you heading?" he asked.

"The hospital." she sighed.

"Id invite you but I don't think you'd like to come." she said walking out.

He walked out behind her and smiled a little.

"Ill go." he smiled.

"Really?" she turned to him, her eyes glowing.

"Sure." he said.

"Wow thank you so much." she giggled.

"Mind if I ask why?" he questioned cautiously.

"My mom." she sighed, "She has cancer."

They walked in silence for a while.

What do you tell someone who's mom is dieing?

"I'm really sorry" Nick sighed.

"Yea. It's been a bad year." she sighed.

"I think she'll go any day."

They arrived at the hospital and went threw the doors.

They walked to the elevator then went to the 6th floor.

Nick waited and looked at his sidekick.

He's been with her 6 minutes.

That song started playing in his head.

She took his hand and he looked at her kind of shocked.

"You don't know how much I needed someone." she smiled walking into a room with him.

On the bed lied a sleeping woman.

Her hair wasn't even up to her shoulders.

You could tell she went threw chemo.

It was blonde like Bella's but she looked so pail compared to her.

"Hey mom." Bella smiled walking over to the side of the bed.

The woman opened her eyes a bit and put on a small smile.

"Hello dear." She said softly.

"Who's this boy?" Bella's mother asked.

"Nick." Bella turned to Nick and smiled, "I met him at Starbucks."

"It's nice to meet you Ma'am" Nick smiled at her.

"You too dear. I'm Ella" she closed her eyes and a nurse walked in.

"Bella you should be heading home" the nurse smiled.

"I guess your right." Bella sighed and walked out with Nick.

"I think she likes you." Bella smiled as they walked into the elevator.

"Really?" Nick asked noticing there hands were still linked.

"Yepp." Bella smiled.

"Well, I don't know if your doing anything today, but my families having a BBQ', were going to go in the pool. Would you like to come?" Nick asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"Where do you live? Asked Nick.

"Actually down the street." She laughed swinging his hand up and down like a little girl.

"Do you have a ride?" he asked her.

Something about her made him want to spend every second he could with her.

"Umm no." she sighed.

"I can drive you if you want." He smiled.

"That would be so wonderful!" she giggled.

Nick smiled and led her to his father's car.

It wasn't a fancy car but it was something.

He drove her down the street and they didn't say a word.

It wasn't an awkward silence but a good one.

Is that Strange?

"This one." Bella said pointing at this large house.

It was a light yellow house with a gate.

Nick wondered how they could afford this.

"What time do I pick you up?" Nick smiled.

"2?" Bella said getting down.

"Alright." Nick smiled as she closed the door.

He waited until she got inside to leave.

He started home when he turned on the radio.

Thunder by Boys Like Girls was on.

He felt a smile flirt with his lips.

He let it appear on his face and noticed he was home.

"When did I get here?" he asked himself laughing a bit.

He got down, locked the car, and ran inside.

"Woooah there!" cried Kevin as Nick ran past him.

"What's with the running?" Kevin asked noticing the smile on his younger brother's face.

"Whats with the smile?" Kevin asked.

"I met some one amazing!" Nick said walking into the kitchen.

"You loved the girl I set you up with!!" Joe screamed from the fridge.

Joe started jumping up and down.

"Actually I Hated her!" Nick growled.

"Did you meet the right girl??" Joe asked him.

"The one with the green eyes?"

"Yes. Isa?" Nick asked walking towards the fridge too.

"She's amazing!" Joe chuckled.

"She was pure EVIL!" Nick said coldly pulling Joe's head out of the fridge.

"Hahahahaha" Joe laughed.

Nick pulled out an apple and sighed.

"You knew she was evil didn't you?" Nick asked glaring at Joe.

"NO! of course not!" Joe said lying threw his teeth.

"You're a horrible older brother!" Nick laughed.

He would have been really mad if he hadn't met Bella.

"Boys?" they heard there mother Denise cry.

"Yea Mom?" they all replied in unison.

"Can you guys help me with the groceries?" she asked walking onto the kitchen with her hands filled with bags.

"Of course." Kevin answered.

The three boys ran outside and filled there arms with bags and ran back in.

They all put the groceries in there places and watched there father outside getting ready for the people who would be there in a few hours.

Nick checked his cell to see 1:54.

Her ran upstairs and into his room.

He changed quickly into his swim shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

"Mom, I'm gonna go pick up my friend." He called walking out the doors.

He walked quickly to the car and got in.

He started the car and started driving toward her house.

He arrived in five minutes and saw her waiting outside.

She was sitting on the steps and got up slowly.

She smiled as he got down to meet her.

"Hey there." She said smiling.

She was wearing light blue shorts and a black sweat shirt.

Nick blinked a few times before smiling.

"Hi. What's with the sweat shirt?" he asked.

She looked down and sighed.

"Well I guess you'll find out sooner or later."

She pulled her sweat shirt off to reveal……

**Blahahahahaha! CLIFFY D I really like this story! Reviews make me very happy :D lol XoXo Viaa.**


	2. Chapter 2 Adding more confusionn?

**I feel bad I left you guys with a cliffy.  
Lol I love my little bit of reviews! :)  
And many subscribers... -.- Lol XoXo Via**

(Nick's Point of View)  
I was staring at her so intensely.  
My heart was racing.  
What could be under the sweat shirt.  
She took it off and dropped it to the floor.  
The first thing I noticed was her chest.  
She was wearing a white tank top so I could see her bikini.  
I felt the blood run to my cheeks.  
Then I looked at her stomach.  
Wooah!!  
This is so unexpected.  
Let's say I hope that's fat.  
"I'm 5 months." she said forcing a smile on her face.  
It felt like my heart stopped.  
My mind was racing.  
"Nick?" she said snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Do you know who the father is?" I slapped my hand on my mouth immediately.  
I can't believe I just said that.  
"Yes I do." Bella answered smiling and rubbing her belly.  
"I'm sorry Bella." I said quickly.  
"Its ok." she giggled.  
"So does that mean you have a boyfriend?" I asked.  
I needed to know that.  
"No." she sighed, "actually the father doesn't know."  
I picked up her sweat shirt and handed it to her.  
We headed to the car and got in.  
I started driving home as she kept talking.  
"It was the day I found out my mom had 150 days to live." she said.  
"It was stupid. But he was so nice to me." she looked over at me as I pulled up at a stop sign.  
"I invited him over. We were home alone. One thing led to another and in the morning..." she looked down, "he was gone..."  
"All I have left of him is this baby and this ring." she studied her right hand and I could see it glisten.  
"I won't judge you." I said when I noticed she didn't want to say anymore.  
She looked over at me and smiled brightly.  
"Nick. Your amazing." she took my free hand in hers and it felt so right.  
It felt like they belonged together.  
But she was already going to be a mother at the age of...  
Wait how old is she?  
"Bella?" I asked as I stopped the car in front of my house.  
"Yea?" she said undoing her seat belt.  
"How old are you?" I undid mine as well.  
"16." she answered.  
"I'm only a year older." I said getting down.  
"Cool." she giggled getting down as well.  
I walked to the front of the car and she meet me.  
I wondered what my mother would say.  
Guess I'll find out soon enough.  
I took her hand and smiled at her.  
We walked in and there were already people there.  
My mom was in the kitchen and we walked over to her.  
"Hey mom." I said as she turned around.  
"Oh Hi Nicholas." she turned around and stopped whatever she was doing.  
"Oh who's..." my moms eyes drifted to Bella's stomach..  
She caught herself and smiled "this?"  
"This is Bella." I said letting go of her hand.  
They shook hands and my mom looked at me.  
"I'm Denise." she said to Bella, "make yourself at home."  
I loved that about my mom.  
She didn't make a big deal out of things.  
I took Bella's hand and we walked outside.  
I spotted my Dad at the BBQ'.  
There were a bunch of kids running around.  
I waved at my Aunts and Uncles.  
"I have a pretty big family." I told Bella.  
She smiled and looked around.  
Kevin and Frankie were sitting down not to far from us.  
Kevin spotted me and mouthed "Who's that?"  
I walked with Bella over to Kevin.  
"Bella this is my older brother Kevin" I said smiling "and my younger brother Frankie."  
"It's nice to meet you." she said smiling.  
Kevin got up and stood next to me.  
"Is she very fat??" he whispered.  
"I'm pregnant." Bella answered giggling.  
Kevin started blushing and Frankie got up.  
"Bella wanna go in the pool with me?" he asked smiling.  
She looked at me and I smiled.  
"Well go in some other time Frank the Tank." I said smiling.  
Frankie shrugged and ran to some of my cousins.  
Kevin turned to socialize.  
I walked with Bella around the pool.  
"Your family's so nice." she said.  
"I guess." I smiled at her.  
"Cannonball!!" we turned around just in time to get soaked by Joe.  
I expected Bella to be laughing but she looked like she had seen a ghost.  
**JONASBROSJONASBROSJONASBROS**  
(Bella's Point of View)  
My palms grew sweaty.  
I tightened my grip on Nick's hand.  
Joes his brother?  
He got out of the pool and walked over to us.  
I was taking him in.  
Nick is really cute but Joe...  
He's... Gorgeous.  
But I'm supposed to hate him.  
Right?  
When he saw me his eyes grew.  
"Bella..?" he said.  
It sent shivers down my back.  
"You know her?" Nick asked.  
Nick looked at me but right now I was staring at Joe.  
I let go of Nicks hand and walked up to Joe.  
I slapped him right across the face.  
"You jerk!" I screamed.  
I left a mark across his face.  
"Bella let's go talk." he said grabbing my hand.  
I turned to look at a very confused Nick.  
I mouthed Ill tell you later as Joe kept pulling me.  
He took me inside and upstairs up to his room.  
"You can sit down." he told me.  
I sat down on his bed as he sat next to me.  
"Why'd you leave me like that?" I asked.  
I felt like crying but I couldn't.  
I wasn't allowed.  
I made a promise to my mom when she got sick that I wouldn't cry until she got better or died.  
"Bella..." he sighed and picked up my hand.  
I couldn't pull it back, I was too weak.  
"Is that my baby?" he asked camly.  
"Why do you care?" I asked him coldly.  
He doesn't care about me.  
He just cares about his baby.  
"Because its ours." he answered kissing me.  
This boy has caused me so much pain.  
I kissed him back because I actually like him.  
"You have no idea what you put me through." I said after pulling back.  
"I'm so sorry." he said.  
"Well sorry not good enough." I said lying back.  
He had a queen or a king bed i couldnt really tell.  
"Do you know what it is yet?" he asked.  
"I was going to find out tomorrow." I said looking at his eyes.  
They were like a little boys eyes so amazed at everything they see.  
"Can I touch it?" he asked.  
I smiled and nodded.  
I sat up and lifted my shirt up to the bottom of my bikini.  
My stomach was pretty big for 5 months.  
He put his right hand on my stomach and a smile grew on his face.  
I felt a kick and he pulled back his hand.  
"What was that?" he asked quickly.  
I laughed "a kick Joe, that means the baby likes you."  
His eyes were glowing as he rubbed my belly.  
I giggled as we heard a knock on the door.  
"Joe Bella?" it was Nick.  
Joes hand moved off of my stomach and I pulled my shirt down.  
"Come in." Joe said.  
He looked like something had been stolen from him.  
Nick walked in and forced a smile on his face.  
I pat the bed telling him to sit next to me and he obeyed.  
"What's going on?" Nick asked  
"Just talking." Joe answered.  
I checked my cell and noticed it was 5.  
I had to get home by 6.  
"I need to get going." I said.  
"Ill drive you!" they both said quickly.  
My face grew hot.  
What do I do?  
"Don't worry Nicky boy I'll take Bella home." Joe said.  
Before I could argue Joe was already walking out.  
"Sorry nick." I said kissing his cheek.  
I felt really bad but I needed to be with Joe.  
At least for now.  
I walked out and Mrs. Jonas was there holding a container.  
"I'm so sorry you couldn't stay longer Bella." she handed me the container and smiled,  
"Here is a slice of the cake I made. I hope you like it."  
I smiled "Wow thank you so much."  
"Ill see you soon." I said as I walked out.  
I closed the door behind me and there was Joe.  
"Lets go." he said offering me his hand.  
"No thanks." I said.  
He looked at me kind of shocked but forced on a smile.  
I turned around and looked at Joe's bedroom just in time to see a curly head duck down.  
I was pretty sure it was Nick.  
Joe got in his car.  
Yes his car, he was 20.  
Old enough to own one.  
I got in the passenger seat and he started driving.  
"Soo..." he said desperate for conversation.  
"You wanna go with me tomorrow?" I asked.  
I mentally kicked myself.  
I didn't want him to go with me alone.  
A bright smile appeared on his face.  
"Really?" he asked.  
Grr I can't say no to him now!  
"Yea." I said, "And ask Nick too"  
The smile on his face grew less bright but he said "Ok."  
We got to my house and I got down.  
I know I'm going to regret this...  
"Wanna come in?" I asked him biting my lower lip.  
He turned off the car and that told me his answer.  
I walked with Joe close behind me.  
I reached the 3 steps that lead to my door and Joe grabbed my arm protectively.  
"Careful." He told me.  
"I've gone up and down these steps thousands of times." I said walking up the steps.  
I unlocked the door and walked into my empty house.  
At home at last… But with Joe……

**Wooooahhhh! xD She's already pregnant what else can she do?  
Reviews make me type faster! D**


	3. Chapter 3 The pshco and the truth

Blahaha my friend lia drew a picture of joe and bella when they first met

**Blahaha my friend lia drew a picture of joe and bella when they first met!**

**Its so cute. cheek it out**

**(link:** **niteynite./art/Happy-Days-88197112 )**

**Post comments if you have one!**

**I will do something I haven't done yet.**

**This will be Kevin's point of View chapter! xD so let's begging.**

I walked out of my room and headed to Joes room.

I needed to know where he put my song book.

His room was empty so I walked to Nick's.

He probably knows where he's at.

His door was closed and I was about to knock when I heard his guitar.

I haven't heard him play that in a long time.

We tried to stop the band thing two years ago.

We just got tired of everything.

One of our fans wrote to us that even if she sold her house she still couldn't buy a ticket to our concert.

He started singing "Looking at a picture of you in my hands. Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again... Without you.."

I could hear him crying.

I opened the door slowly and saw my brother sitting on his bed crying.

I closed the door again.

He had his guitar next to him and one of his hands covered both of his eyes.

Tears were streaming down his face.

I walked over to him and put my arm around him comforting.

He jumped and looked up at me.

"Oh Kevin." he said wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong Nick J?" I asked him.

My little brother rarely cries so I knew something was up.

His eyes were really red from crying.

"Well Bella just called me that her Mom had a heart attack." he said looking at me.

"And.. I asked her if... If.. She needed me there... but.." he started crying harder, "She told me she didn't want to bother me."

I looked at him and sighed.

"Nick what could you seriously do to help?" I asked as he leaned against me.

"Nothing!" Nick screamed into my arm.

I felt a tear stain appear on my sleeve but right now that didn't matter.

"Then why do you want to be there??" I asked him.

"I..I..." he looked up at me and sighed "I don't know."

"And why were you singing eternity?" I asked curiously.

"Well I remembered the pain of losing someone and Bella's about to go threw that pain." he told me "so singing that song just felt like something I need to do for her."

There was a knock at the door and Nick looked at me.

"Come in." I said knowing my brother wasn't gonna talk.

Joe walked in and smiled until he noticed Nick was crying.

"Nicky what's wrong?" he said moving the guitar and sitting on Nicks other side.

"Bella's Mom just had a heart attack..." Nick told him.

"Oh gosh is she ok?" Joe asked.

Nick started tearing up some more and mumbled something.

It sounded like a no.

"I wish I could do something for her!" Nick cried.

"If she's so depressed that can't be good for our baby." Joe said.

Wait our??

"What do you mean 'our' Joseph??" I said glaring at him.

His face grew pail and I knew right then that my brother was no longer a virgin.

"You broke your vow to stay pure?" I said getting angrier.

Nick moved away from me quickly.

Fear appeared in Joes eyes.

He knew he was going to get a long talk.

I sighed.

Why did I have to be the responsible brother?

Let me try something new.

"So Joe what are you planning to do about Bella?" I asked him.

He started biting his lower lip and avoided my eyes.

He acted like looking into my eyes would kill him or something.

"I…" he looked over at Nick who was staring at me.

I felt a grin appear on my face.

I knew he was doing the thing he hated most.

Thinking about his future.

Well mostly thinking.

He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Kevin." He said finally looking at me.

He had tears forming in his eyes but Joe never cried.

And I mean NEVER.

Why were both my brothers crying!

He could break both his legs and arms and he still wouldn't cry.

"I'm so scared Kevin." He said.

Nick looked at Joe and sighed, "Joe I'm here for you too."

I was actually tearing up myself my brothers never got along.

Where's a camera when you need it!

"I mean I know I was stupid but that doesn't matter!" Joe said getting up.

"Bella matters to me and so does my baby." He said walking to his room.

"I know this is a bad time but…" Nick was saying.

I turned to face him and smiled.

"Nick go get dressed." I told him.

"Joe put on something decent!" I screamed to him.

"Were going to see Bella's mom." I said.

Nick stared at me but instantly got up.

He still feared his other brother yelling at him to do something.

I haven't had to for a few years but I know it's in me somewhere.

I walked to my room and slipped on my converse and grabbed my car keys.

"What hospital is her mom in?" I asked Nick and Joe as we all met in the hallway.

"Umm.." Joe said at a lose for words.

I sighed "You have no idea?"

"Help make Happy Day Last." Nick said like a know it all.

Joe glared at him and I started laughing.

They looked like little boys.

"That's like 10 minutes away." I said as we got to the front door.

We walked into the garage and I got in the drivers seat.

Joe in the passenger's seat and Nick in the middle of the back row.

"Seat belts." I said putting mine on.

They obeyed quickly and I turned on the radio.

Joe's voice filled the car "I hear it's wonderful in California."

I looked at Joe and his face was pale.

"I miss it." Nick said from the back seat.

I didn't ask because I knew what he missed.

He missed singing.

"So do I Nicky." Joe said.

I sighed and turned off the radio.

"What can we do now?" I asked them.

A smile appeared on Joe's face "Let's do another show!"

I pulled up at a stop sign.

"Who will arrange that?" I asked Joe.

I saw the smile on his face disappear and I pulled up to the hospital parking lot.

"Joe your 20. You seriously need to grow up." I said turning the car off.

It does sound like fun but were getting pretty old.

We should enjoy our lives like regular people.

I parked close to the doors and we got down.

It was like 3 in the morning.

Thank god I had a red bull at 12.

We walked in and this little girl with no hair ran up to us instantly.

"OH My GOSH!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Your the Jonas Brothers!!" she ran up to me and hugged me then Joe then Nick.

"I'm Lizzy." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well I guess you already know who we are." Joe said to her.

I smiled but then it faded when something hit me.

Lizzy was really pail, it looked like she's been inside for a few years, her blue eyes stared up at us like we were Gods.

"So why are you in here?" Nick asked her.

"I have leukemia." She told us simply, the smile never leavening her lips.

I felt my heart drop.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 9." She said looking up at me.

I looked over at Joe who was chewing his lip.

"So did you go threw chemo?" Nick asked.

I slapped my forehead mentally.

What an idiot.

"Yea but my doctor says my good army is losing to the bad army." She shrugged and looked over to Joe.

"LIZZY!" we looked up from her and we were suddenly all pushed backwards.

"You weirdos! Get the FUCK away from my sister!" this girl screamed.

She was now in front of Lizzy with her fists up.

Her black hair was picked up in a ponytail and her sideswipe covered her left eye.

She had a flawless body from what I could see.

A nice ass not as much boobs as I'm into but hey she had something.

"SIS!" Lizzy screamed running around her sister and running to my brothers and I.

"You just pushed my heros!"

The girl blinked and she looked clueless.

"They look like perverted teenagers to me!" she screamed.

I was taken back but Joe instantly spoke up.

"You're a psycho!" he screamed.

Not the words I was thinking of but yea she kindda was.

"And you're a pervert trying to seduce my 9 year old sister!" she growled grabbing Lizzys hand and pulling her back.

"No SIS!!" Lizzy screamed, "There the Jonas Brothers!"

The girls face looked disgusted.

"That makes it worse!" she did this weird ninja pose.

"Leave or I'll destroy you!" she screamed running up to Joe.

Joe started running.

"Oh My GOD!" Joe screamed.

"THERES A PSYCOPATH TRYING TO KILL ME!!" he screamed.

She was right behind him with her fist in the air.

"Stay still you pervert!" she screamed.

"LIA!!" Lizzy screamed.

I turned to see Nick but he was gone.

Where the hell did he go?

"What's going on here?" a security guard ran up to Joe and Lia still running around the room.

Lia stopped in her tracks and tears filled her eyes.

"This.. This Guy he was telling my baby sister to go with him to his car.." she looked up to the guy to see if he was listening and he was, "He told her he would give her CANDY!!"

Joes jaw dropped.

"LIEING PSYCO PATH!!" he screamed.

She glared at him.

Her anger getting the better of her.

She tackled him to the ground and started clawing at him.

The security guard pulled out a walk-e-talkie.

"I NEED BACK UP!" he screamed racing over to Lia and trying to pull her off.

"So your sister seems like nice person" I told Lizzy.

She looked up at me and sighed.

"Kevin..." she said.

"Yea?" I asked her.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked me her blue eyes staring into mine.

This was turning into a really random night.

I haven't sang in over 2 years.

Should I sing to her?

I can't really say no.

"Of course I will." I said.

The smile on her face grew brighter.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away quickly.

I turned to see 3 security guards pulling Lia off of Joe.

"I AM JUSTICE!" she screamed.

Lizzy led me down a hall way and stopped in front of an open door.

"Shh." She told me.

"Do you know what it's like. To feel so in the dark. To dream about a life. Where nothing wrong happens. Even though it seems. Like it'll never happen. I have to believe in my dreams. It's the only way." Some one sang.

I peeked inside to see Bella sitting in a chair next to her mom, who was asleep.

Her eyes were so serious.

Lizzy looked up at me.

"She's always singing sad songs." She whispered to me.

I nodded and looked around for Nick who was no where in sight.

(Nick's Point of View)

I was walking down this white hall way.

It seemed like it never ended.

I had a completely serious face on.

I was thinking about Bella.

The more I thought about her the more it seemed clear to me.

I loved her.

I've only know her for a few days but I loved her.

I looked down at the floor.

What am I supposed to do?

She's not only the girl I'm in love with but also the girl who carries my brother's baby.

"Do you know what it's like. To feel so in the dark. To dream about a life. Where nothing wrong happens. Even though it seems. Like it'll never happen. I have to believe in my dreams. It's the only way." Those words echoed in the hall way.

My eyes wandered up to see Kevin being dragged down another hall way by Lizzy.

I leaned against the wall so he wouldn't see me.

I headed towards the sound and looked in the door to see Bella.

"Bella..." I said.

She looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Nick." She said and got up.

She walked towards me then started running.

She ran into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"You don't know how much I needed you here." She told me.

My heart felt like weights had been lifted off it.

"It's ok Bella" I said hugging her back "I'm here for you."

"Nick.." she said looking up at me but not releasing me, "Please never leave me."

Her eyes filled with tears and we heard a loud beep.

A beep that will haunt Bella forever.

She let go of me and ran back to her mother.

"Mom!" she screamed.

**AWWW!! Does she die? DAN DAN DAN I actually cried **


	4. Chapter 4 Whats going to happen?

**Soo this is now a very sad chapter :'( …. Or is it?**

Bella's Point of View:

I felt like someone had a knife and was cutting threw my stomach.

Bad example since I'm pregnant.

Everything was happening so fast.

I hated it!

Before I even got to grab my mom's hand a nurse was pulling me back.

"Sweetie you need to get out of the way." She said to me.

I did as I was told and ran back to Nick.

"I hate this so much!" I said as he embraced me.

"Shh it's ok Bells." He said to me.

The tears that had formed in my eyes were now flowing freely.

Finally.

After almost 2 years of no crying.

It was all too much for me.

And my hormones weren't helping.

Nick held me close, so close I could smell his guess coullen.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and I felt safe.

I looked up at him and he slowly led me out of my mother's room.

"Nick…" I said looking up at him.

"Yea Bells?" he questioned.

"I.. I think I might love you." I said quietly.

His face grew hopeful.

"I won't say anything until you're sure." He told me.

I smiled and leaned my forehead against his.

He closed his eyes and I heard something crash.

We jumped apart quickly to see my mothers nurse Lia chasing Joe.

She was throwing old light bulbs at him.

"The cops will never stop me you child molester!" Lia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her dark black hair was now flying freely and her brown eyes looked red and full of hate.

"Bella!" Joe screamed when he spotted me.

His eyes calmed as he raced towards me.

Nick's hands grabbed his jeans tightly.

I could sense him tensing up.

"Hey babe." Joe said leaning down to my belly.

"How are you doing baby?" Joe asked, while placing his hand on my stomach.

A smile appeared on his face instantly.

"RAPEIST!' Lia screamed running towards us.

She had something in her hand but I couldn't see what it was.

"Not you again!" Joe screamed hiding behind me.

"Not Belly!" Lia screamed waving her hands in the air.

Yes she said Belly, that the nickname she had given me when I was 3 months.

She's been my moms nurse for a long time.

She wasn't that old though.

I finally saw what was in her hand.

A needle.

"Child molester step away from Belly!" she screamed circling me slowly.

Joe did the same.

He still hadn't noticed the needle because I know he would be screaming.

He hates them.

"Lia!" I screamed but she had already swung at him.

Unfortunately she missed and hit my arm.

The room started to blur and I felt myself fall to the floor.

Something really cold was touching my stomach.

Someone was holding my hand.

My eyes opened slowly.

I had to blink a few times before I could see straight.

"Hey there." There was Joe, on my right, holding my hand.

He had a smile on his face.

"Belly I'm so sorry!" Lia cried.

Wait she was actually crying.

"Huh what happened?" I asked her.

"I shot you with morphine!" she wailed.

"She was aiming for Joe though." I looked forward to see Nick right in fount of the bed I was on.

I looked down to see my huge stomach with a greenish gel on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Stupid question though.

"Checking on your baby." She said smiling as she put a pen like thing on my stomach.

A heart beat filled the room.

"I see one baby." She smiled and I looked at the screen.

"Wait.." she moved the pen more to the left and then the right.

"Two babies…." Her eyes grew wide and I could feel Joe start trembling.

"Three!" She said moving it toward there little faces.

I griped Joe's hand tightly.

We weren't ready for one!

Three isn't better!

"Oh gosh there are four!!" Lia cried energetically.

"Are you sure!" Nick asked a little too loud.

Joe's head snapped in his direction.

A glare appeared on his face.

Nick blushed and Lia moved the screen closer to Joe and I.

She showed us two at a time.

"Come look Nicky!" Joe said pulling his younger brother to him.

"They all look the same." I said feeling a bit dizzy.

"There identical!" Lia giggled, "CONGRATS!"

"Who's the father by the way?" she asked taking a picture of them and then taking the pen thing off.

She wiped my stomach gently and made sure all the gel was off before pulling my shirt down.

"Joe." I practly whispered.

"HIM!" she screamed pointing at Joe and her eyes widening.

"Yea.." I said, "I cant belive there are four.."

Joe kissed my forehead and smiled.

"That's just three more for us to love." He said ignoring Lia.

I looked over at Nick whose eyes were completely hurt.

It made me fell like crying.

"Hey Bells." Joe said wiping a tear from my eye.

Oh no I did start crying!

"He hurt you didn't he!" Lia sort of asked running around to get to Joe.

"Ahh!" he screamed letting go of my hand and running out the door.

"I am JUSTICE!" Lia screamed running close after him.

That left Nick and I alone.

"Nick.." I said looking up at him.

He sat down on the small space next to the bed and put his arm s around me.

At first I was in complete shock.

But as soon as I saw he was comforting me I hugged him back.

"We cant ever be together can we?" I said trying to get more comfortable.

With four kids inside you hugging isn't something so easy.

"I don't know.." he said.

An idea popped into my head.

"How about tomorrow you come to my house." I asked smiling.

"During the day?" Nick asked letting go of me slowly.

"At night." I said, "It'll be our secrete."

"I'm not supposed to out of the house past 12." He said.

"Sneak out." I giggled attempting to get up.

My legs felt like jello.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"Nick and I jumpd at the scream.

"Joe!" I instinctively screamed knowing it was him.

I regretted it when I saw Nicks face.

"Nick.." I said.

"Just go." Nick said, "He needs you now."

He put on a forced smile and I walked out of the room.

"YOU'LL NEVER STICK THAT THING IN BELLY AGAIN!"

I somewhat ran to where I heard Lia scream.

"I don't want to become a woman!" Joe screamed.

"Lia!" I screamed seeing her with a needle in hand Joe ran to me and he looked like he was ready to cry.

"Don't touch him Belly!" Lia screamed pulling out a gun.

My eyes widened.

"What the fuck is that!!" Joe screamed.

"A tranquilizer gun!" she laughed evilly, "Stay still you child molesting Jonas!"

"Lia!" a chubby nurse called quickly, "We need you in the ER"

"Thank god!" Joe cried dropping to his knees.

"I'll be back for you!" she screamed tossing the gun somewhere and running ahead of the chubby nurse.

Now that I think of it all nurses here are pretty chubby.

Lia is the only skinny one.

I turned to head back to the room when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa there little lad-" it was a doctor with glowing gold locks, his crystal blue eyes where as blue and clear as the ocean on a calm day, he was a lot taller them me (Then again who isn't?)

"Your at least seven months right?" he asked in a manly voice.

If this was an anime there would be a giant vein popping out of my head.

"Six." I said angry, "Do I look that fat!!"

"Bells!" Joe said griping my shoulder.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" I said realizing what I had done.

What the hell I don't usually talk to people like that.

"It's quite all right cutie pie." He said walking around me.

He winked at me and I felt my face grow in disgust.

"Have you two seen my beautiful Lia around?" he asked.

"What did you call her?" Joe asked becoming over protective.

"Cutie pie." The doctor said simply a grin appearing on his face.

Joe forced a smile on his face.

"Could you please not call her that?" Joe said.

"What's it to you what I call her?" he smiled.

"You don't own her." He laughed.

Joe chuckled then punched him right in the jaw.

The doctor fell to the floor.

"JOE!" I screamed.

"Oh shit he's K.O.ed!" Joe said panicking.

"Lets get out of here Bella!" Joe said grabbing my hand and leading me down my mothers hallway.

I looked in her room to see her sitting there reading a book.

I felt my heart do a flip in my chest.

She's still alive!

But…

For how long will I have to live knowing one day she's going to die?

**Reviewwss :)**


End file.
